The Sisters
by kittenluv11
Summary: What if Max wasn't the only one with a sister. other than gazzy of course . well what if Iggy had siters! this is my story of what i think would happen! please read even if the review is sucky! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall I swear this is not a twilight crossover. Well btw the alice part is for alice in wonderland. it's for one of my BFFS yeppers. btw she's Bella and I'm I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I don't own maximum ride. Nut you guys already know that don't you**

Max POV

We were flying. God knows where we are. I looked down but couldn't make out anything. I sighed loudly. One question ran through my head. where are we? The voice interupted my train of thought._ You're not the only one with a half sister. _I gasped and everybody looked at me. What was that about. I just nodded. They all looked away except Fang. He kept looking at me with a hint of worry in his eye. I felt the urge to desenct. I tried to see through the clouds. But I couldn't.

" we are going down!" I screamed. Everyone headed downward.

No one including me knew where we were going. Before I knew it we were infront of a house. It was one of those big country houses. It was painted white with a red door. It had a huge front porch that had 4 rocking chairs. All I could think was what are we doing here? That didn't mean I stopped walking towards the big red door. I waited until we were on the porch to ring the doorbell.

Alice POV

Bella and I were watching beauty and the beast. Yes the Disney cartoon version. We had one of those moments where you want to do childish feet were laying on her lap. In my lap was the cheesy popcorn. I tossed a few into my mouth. Bella reached over letting some of her brown hair fall from behind of her ear. I smiled. Then the sound of the doorbell filled our ears. I paused the movie and put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Our mom was upstairs working on an article.

" rock,paper, scissors, shoe!"

I pounded my fist into my palm. I showed her the scissors sign. She showed me the same. Damn. We both got up and began to walk to the front door. I twisted the knob and opened the door to reveal 6 dirty looking kids standing on my front porch.

* * *

hey i know it was uber short but forgive me its just sorta a prolouge. well kind of. not really. I promise to update soon!!! just read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall here's another chappy! I hope you like it! oh I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own Bella and Alice though!!! no stealing oh and i need ideas for what power Alice should have thanks!**

Max POV

The door opened to reveal two girls. Average height, long mousy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. They seemed oddly familiar. I was silent. Angel scooted to the front of the group.

"Hi I'm Angel." They looked at her with a hint of hesitance in their eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice." The inch shorter, less round faced one said.

"Hi I'm Bella." The taller, rounded faced one said.

I smiled. The Flock stated all their names.

"I'm Max"

They nodded. Alice opened her mouth slightly to reveal what looked like a fang. I blinked rapidly. She shut her mouth when I looked back at her. I looked at my flock trying to see if they had seen it too. They hadn't. I knew they were all still wondering why we were here. I gave a simple half smile. We stood in silence with smiles plastered on our faces. We heard a voice in the back ground.

"Alice, Bella who's there? Did you guys want to order pizza?" the girls turned their heads. We heard the clicking of heels on wood floor. Soon there was a tall slender woman standing behind Alice and Bella. She had the same Mousy hair (though it had highlights of blonde) and chocolate brown eyes as her daughters. Other than that they didn't seem to look alike much.

"Hello"

We nodded and Alice introduced us. Her mother nodded. And then spoke

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother is in Arizona" I said quickly. It wasn't a lie. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Oh sweeties come in come in." Alice and Bella moved out of the doorway. Her mother motioned us in. we took careful steps in. half expecting m-geeks or erasers to jump out of anywhere.

"Do you guys want pizza?" her mother screamed from the kitchen. Before my hungry flock answered Alice screamed

"CHINESE!" her mother brought in a menu. And tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Call yourself. Get me when it gets here." Bella and Alice nodded as her mother walked up the stairs. Bella spoke in the silence.

"We are watching beauty and the beast you guys want join us?" Angel's eyes lit up and nodded. Iggy rolled his eye but nodded anyway. Fang face was emotionless. I nodded and nudged him. He began to nod too. Nudge spoke

"Sure I haven't seen this movie since. Well when were we at the house. How long ago was that Max?"

"A little over a year ago." I said not really sure where this was going.

They nodded. Gazzy said nothing and just sat down on the floor next to Angel. Alice and Bella sat in a huge recliner. Nudge sat next to Iggy on the couch. I sat next to Iggy and Fang. I sat up straight. Feeling super tense.

_Their not out to get us max. _Angel's voice entered my head. I began to lean back. Feeling very relieved. The play button was pressed. Dishes began to sing. I leaned my head against Fang's shoulder. I slowly fell asleep.

Alice POV

She saw my Fang's. She knows my secret. She keeps glancing at me to see if they are still there. I have to tell Bella.

_Bella, Bella I have to tell you something _I said mentally.

_Uh what do you want Alice_

_The girl Max I think she saw my fangs_

_YOU SHOWED HER YOUR FANG'S _

_No. I think she saw them_

_Do you want me to check their auras?  
_

_Yes. Yes please_

She nodded and began looking at each of them. I leaned back into my chair. I calmed down and leaned back in my chair. Max looked like she was falling asleep. Bella tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her.

Bella POV

I tossed some cheesy popcorn into my mouth. I was happily and peacefully watching the Disney classic when Alice's voice entered my brain. See we have a telepathic connection. Hard to explain. It only works for me and her though.

_Bella, Bella I have to tell you something _I sighed and angrily replied to her question

_Uh what do you want Alice_

_The girl Max I think she saw my fangs_

_YOU SHOWED HER YOUR FANGS'_

_No. I think she saw them_

_Do you want me to check their auras?  
_

_Yes. Yes please_

With that I turned on my aura sight. See that is my power to see auras. First I saw Angels she was excited. Then Gazzy's he was surprised. Nudge was happy. Iggy was bored. Fang was in love. Hmm. And Max was suspicious. I tapped Alice on her shoulder. She looked at me and I mentally told her

_Angel's Excited_

_Gazzy is surprised_

_Nudge is happy_

_Iggy is bored_

_Fang is in love _I was cut off there

_Wait what in love? In love with who?_

_I would guess the one who's leaning on his shoulder _she glanced over at Fang

_Aren't the brother and sister_

_I don't know_

_Oh what is max?_

_Max is suspicious_

_She probably saw my fangs_

_I guess_

She nodded and I returned my attention to the TV.

* * *

i hope you liked it please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm back. I hope you like this chapter. oh and I have decided the powers that Bella and alice should possess just thought i should let you know**

**Bella- aura sight and telekneisis**

**Alice- the ability to scream extremely loud (which i can do pretty well) and seeing ghosts and whatnot**

**two each. I tried to make it longer like yall sugested. hope you enjoy!!! ;)**

Alice POV

After I received this information I tried to return to the movie. Well that didn't work. I stared at the coffee table. I saw the menu. My stomach growled and I reached for the menu.

"So what do y'all want?" All the heads shot towards me. Even Max who was half asleep.

"We've never had Chinese food before" Nudge said.

Bella and I gasped and looked at each other.

_So they're Chinese food virgins _I said mentally

A smile crossed Bella's face. We turned towards the group and together screamed

"CHINESE FOOD VIRGINS!!!!!!!" I was careful not to use my power. Which by the way was the ability to make my voice go extremely high? Like radioactive bat high. Well one of my powers anyway. Max (who was now awake) face was horrified. Fang looked surprised. Nudge looked like someone had just screamed in hear. Which we sorta had. Angel and Gazzy looked confused. Iggy was snickering. Bella and I were grinning like fools. Angel stepped forward

"What's a Virgin?" my eyes widened. Fang and Max were pale. Iggy was hysterically laughing.

"Well a virgin is some one who hasn't done uh something" I added extra emphasis on the word something. I could hear Bella and Iggy laughing. Angel nodded and sat down next to Gazzy, who was now facing us, and whispered something into his ear. Then he spoke

"Angel didn't you listen a virgin is someone who hasn't done something." I gasped. He had done a perfect imitation of my voice even the emphasis on something. Everyone in the room was silent. I took a few steps back.

_Uh Alice what was that all about?_

_I don't know_

_That was weird_

_Weird like us_

_Shut up Alice!_

_What you know it's true_

_It is not they are just a bunch of homeless kids from Arizona. They are nothing like us_

_How do you know?_

_Well for one they don't have Fangs!_

_That doesn't mean anything_

_You're just saying that because you suck at hiding your fangs_

_Am not. And I'm sorry I talk more than you do_

_I talk plenty_

_Wanna bet?_

_Shut up!_

_Why should I?_

_You're giving me a head ache_

I rolled my eyes. But I didn't send her any mental messages. I walked over to my sister and I hugged her. Why I couldn't tell you.

_What do we do?_

_When in doubt dance it out_

I smiled and pulled out my ipod from my back pocket. I pressed play and shake it played through the headphones. I took one and shoved it into my ear. She took the other. We well shook it. We danced right out of the room. We quickly ran up the stairs. We ran into my room. I slammed the door. And collapsed onto my pink and black skull sheets which covered my bed. Bella stood by the door.

"Don't ya think that was kinda rude?"

"I guess"

"Don't you feel kinda guilty?"

"No not really"

She rolled her eyes. My pink, black and gray walls were dark because sun had just set and none of my lights were on.

"Do you think they know about us?" Bella said in a whisper.

"I hope not" I said and I knew my fangs were showing but it didn't matter because my sister was the only one in the room.

"My wings are killing me" she said. Then she shrugged off her leather jacket and let her wings free. They looked so dark in the dark. They were fourteen feet long and white flecked with brown, black, and gray.

"Me too" Then I shrugged off my jean jacket and let my thirteen feet long wings free. They were a tawny color that faded to white. On the white were spots of gray. Bella smiled at me and I saw her fangs glitter in the moonlight. My stomach rumbled. I closed my wings and threw on the jacket.

"Come on." Bella threw on her jacket and we made our way downstairs.

Max POV  
after Gazzy did his whole hey I can say stuff like Alice thing. The sisters danced out of the room. Literally danced out of the room. After I heard a door slam I turned to my flock.

"Gazzy what were you thinking?!" he looked at me with bambi eyes. I closed my eyes and quickly said

"Answer me" I heard him sigh.

"I thought it would be funny." Iggy cut in

"It was hysterical"

"Shut up Iggy" he smiled and so did Gazzy. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we doing here Max?" I looked at Nudge.

"I'm not sure but I feel we have to be here" she nodded and Angel said

"This wouldn't happen if I was the leader." My head snapped in her direction

"Angel not this again" I emphasized again.

"I'm just joking." She said and giggled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?" Iggy asked

"Sure" I said wondering what this was about.

"Are Alice and Bella hot?" Fang slapped him on the shoulder. I went behind him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow it was just a question" I smiled and shook my head. Then we heard footsteps and all our heads snapped in the direction of the stair case.

* * *

Hope Yall liked it. Please read and Review!!!!!!! I wanna hear what Yall think


	4. Chapter 4

hey yall heres another chapter. sorry it took forever for me to write school ended so i wrote some more!

Bella POV

I followed Alice out of her room. I was sort of hungry. I was still half full of cheesy popcorn. We walked down the stairs. The living room was silent. Like they'd seen a ghost. I looked at Alice when I thought this because one of her powers is the ability to see and speak to ghosts.

_Just follow my lead_

_Okay_ I mentally replied.

So we walked into the silent living room. Every one of them staring at us. Even Iggy who was blind. Weird. Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay y'all what to you wanna order? 'Cause my stomach is growling."

Everyone was silent. Giving her fake half smiles. She shrugged. And pulled out her phone. She dialed the number and pressed send.

Alice POV

"Hello could I have four of everything on your menu."

"Okay miss are you going to pick it up?"

"No sir"

"Then could I have your name and address."

"My name is Diane Morris. And my address is 1310 mulberry drive."

"Thank you we will be there in an hour"

"Thank you''

With that I hung up. Angel stepped forward.

"I thought your name was Alice?"

I looked at her. "It's my mother's name." Angels smile was so creepy. She gave me an innocent smile that was just so creepy not even horror movies could have perfected it. Then she had this look on her face like she was concentrating on the air. I scrunched my eyebrows in question. Max face went from confusion to horror. Like I was figuring something out that was a very bad secret. My mind however was mostly blank except for Angel's smile which seemed to be haunting me.

Suddenly my head exploded with pain. I whimpered even though I felt like screaming. I heard another scream but I couldn't pay attention. I squeezed my eyes shut. My head felt as if all the imaginable natural disasters were occurring in there. My legs felt week. I whimpered once more and fell backwards. The carpet was rough under my bare arms. I clenched my teeth together. The pain was almost unbearable. I slowly opened my eyes and tears rushed out. Then it stopped hurting. After I could see clearly I looked up. Bella was squatting next to me saying things. But I couldn't hear anything. Everything seemed so surreal. Then on my left was the girl called Nudge and Iggy the blind 's arm was outstretched like trying to feel what was happening. I don't know why but I reached for him hand. My fingers closed around his wrist and his around mine. Then he pulled me up. I turned to see Max,Fang, and Gazzy huddled around something or someone on the floor. I still couldn't hear people talk to me but I walked up and stood behind Gazzy. Angel lay on the floor. She moaned in pain and her head massaged her forehead. Max kept repeating her name. it was all I could hear. Angel. Angel. Angel. Then she made eye contact with blue eyes seemed to tell me she was sorry. For what I may never know.

Max POV

It started out with Alice whimpering. Then Angel screamed and they both fell on the floor. Now I was standing over angel squeezing Fangs arm repeating her name. "Angel. Angel. Angel." After Alice came over she seemed t start to be able to move. All I knew was something went terribly wrong and I was pretty sure it had to do with Angel's powers and Alice's fang. After Angel was able to stand I spoke.

"Let me take care of you." I pulled her by the arm into the restroom. I locked the door. She sat on the toilet.  
"What the hell happened back there Angel?" she save me bambi eyes and I almost melted.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to read her mind. Then it was like I hit a wall. Then when I tried to break it down which I did. Then there was like an electric fence and it gave me the worst headache ever."

"Well apparently Alice got that headache too."

Her eyes widened and she asked "why does she have the mental block." I bit my lip trying to decide whether or not I should tell her when she gasped.

"OMYGOSH she had fangs?" Damn I forgot she could read minds. She giggled. I really had to remember that.

"Come on" I pulled her out of the bathroom too the living room where I lied her down on the couch. Alice was reclined in the lazy boy. I grabbed Fangs arm and pulled him into the doorway.

In a whisper "Alice has a mind block it caused the headaches."

"In Alice too?"

"I think um that Alice and Bella have powers." Fangs eyes widened. He just stared at me blankly.

"How?" I shrugged and decided not to tell him about the fangs. That would be Angel's and my secret. I shut up and motioned towards Angel.

"Let's just forget it until something happens."

* * *

hope yall liked it. i will write more later


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all here is another chapter i hope you like it. sorry it took so long. i've been at my grandmas and she doesn't have word on her computer. :(**

Bella's POV

I watched as Fangs aura went from worried to surprised. Max had whispered something into his ear. I would kill to know what she had just said. I was pretty sure it had something to do with the weird migraines that Alice and Angel had gotten simultaneously. Alice was still rubbing her temple. Man I wish I had the ability to read minds. The door bell interrupted my thoughts.

Alice shouted "MOM FOODS HERE!" I heard my mother's heels clanking on the stairs. She got the food. And walked in and said

"Are y'all planning on feeding an army? Because there are 4 other bags of food by the front door. And these things are pretty damn heavy."

"Leftovers mom" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"so are y'all gonna help me or not?" we all got up and followed my mother to the front door where some of us, Not me, picked up a bag and brought it into our huge dinning room.

"How much soy sauce did we get?" Alice asked

"How much duck sauce did we get?" I asked

"Too much of both of them" my mother answered. My mother got us plates and we picked and chose at everything. Then we all got juice except for my mom and Alice. They got sweet tea. My mother held out her hands and Alice took one and angel took the other. I took my sisters hand and searched for Iggy. After everyone was holding hands my mother began to pray.

"Dear lord thank you for blessing us with way too much food. We might be eating this for weeks and thank you for giving us our new friends. And please let them know they are welcomed to stay as long as they need." She winked at Angel who smiled widely. "And thank you for all the things you have given us. Amen"

"Amen" we all said. After that we all dug in.

Max POV

God this food was amazing. I love dumplings. As I ate I watched Alice. She stuffed her face. Literally. She piled food onto her fork and shoved it into her mouth. She glanced over at me. She was chewing with her mouth closed carefully.

"So are y'all going to spend the night?" I looked up at Ms. Morris.

"Uh." Angel cut me off

"Oh please Max can we. Pretty pretty please." And then she gave me the bambi eyes. Those damn bambi eyes.

"Can we stay for a little while? If that's alright with you?"

"It's absolutely fine with me. As long as y'all don't mind I work long hours and go to church every Sunday at 8 in the morning and you have to feed yourselves. Usually."

"That's fine with us." After dinner Ms. Morris said

"Sleeping arrangements. Who are the siblings?"

"Angel and Gazzy" I said.

"Alright so you two will be upstairs in the guest bedroom closest to the bathroom. And max and nudge. It is Nudge right?" nudge nodded. "Will be in the guest bedroom next to Bella's room." We nodded and the four of us who were mentioned went to find the rooms.

Fangs POV

Alice and Bella left to get something to drink.

"Walk with me boys." We followed to a closet under the stairs.

"This is the linen closet." She opened it and pulled out two pillows and handed one to each of us. Then she pulled out some quilt blankets and again handed it to us.

"Now please don't take this personally but I have two teenage girls and you are two teenage boys so is it alright if y'all sleep down stairs. It's nothing personal." I shrug. And Iggy says

"No problem. Thank you." She gave him a warm smile and we went back to the living room where we dumped the bedding we had just received on the couch. Then everybody else came back downstairs.

Alice POV

My mother said she was going to bed and she left us alone.

"So what do y'all wanna do?" Bella asked.

"We have karaoke." I said. Bella eyed me.

"Karaoke sounds fun." Max said.

"Its Madonna style." I said. My mother was slightly obsessed with Madonna. Max shrugged. Bella and I set it up.

"Who wants to go first?" no one answered Bella's question.

"How about we go first to show you what to do." They nod. Bella and I choose to sing Material girl. Our personal favorite Madonna song.

"_**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away"**_

Iggy is laughing so hard

_**"They can beg and they can plead  
but they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
is always Mister Right, 'cause we are"  
**_

He is still laughing.

_**"Living in a material world  
and I am a material girl  
you know that we are living in a material world  
and I am a material girl"**_

Nudge has joined into the laughter.

_**"Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
that's all right with me  
if they can't raise my interest then I  
have to let them be**_

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are"

Max and Angel have began to laugh as well

_**"Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world"**_

Gazzy too.

"_**Living in a material world (material)**_

_**Living in a material world"**_

"Boys may come and boys may go  
and that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
and now they're after me, 'cause everybody's"

And Finally Fang is laughing too.

_**"A material, a material, a material, a material world"**_

Now every one is laughing at us.

_**"Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world"**_

The song finished and everyone was still laughing. After a little while longer they stopped and Max said

"I wanna try."

"Who's your partner?"

She looked at Fang.

"Fang" she said. She pulled him in front of the TV and handed him the other microphone. Fang looked terrified of it. They scanned through songs until Angel shouted out

"Hey go back." They went back.

"There it is like a virgin. Do that one! Do that One!" Iggy, Bella and I collapsed into each other laughing. Max and Fang looked kind of scared but they did it anyway. The music started.

"_**I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through  
didn't know how lost I was, until I found you**_

I was beat, incomplete,  
I'd been had,  
I was set in through"

The three of us were still laughing practically on the floor.

_**"But you made me feel  
Yeah; you made me feel  
all shiny and new"**_

Gazzy and Angel looked like they didn't know an inside joke. Which I guess they kinda didn't

_**"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine"**_

And that was it the three of us were actually rolling on the floor laughing.

_**"I made it through the wilderness,  
Somehow I made it through  
didn't know how lost I was  
until I found you**_

gonna give you all my love, yeah  
my feeling's fading fast  
been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last"

Fang and Max looked embarrassed.

_**"You're so fine, and you're mind  
You're strong, yeah, you make me a fool  
Your love brought out, yeah  
Your love brought out what was going cold**_

Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine"

I don't think we will ever stop laughing.

"_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**You're so fine, and you're mind  
I'll be yours until the end of time  
Because you make me feel,  
Yeah, you make me feel I've got nothing to hide.**_  
_**Like a virgin, feels so good inside  
When you hug me, and your heart beats, and you love me."**_

Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine

Whoa, whoa

We sat up and our laughter has turned into giggles.

_**"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time**_

_**Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine.**_

_**Whoa, whoa,**_

_**Like a virgin like a virgin**_

_**Like a virgin like a virgin."**_

By the time the song was over we had finished laughing. Max said

"That's enough its bedtime."

"Aww I wanted to do it" Angel whined.

"You can do it tomorrow" I said. Gazzy, Angel, Max, Nudge, Bella and I went upstairs. On the stairs Angel said

"I liked that song." Bella and I burst out laughing.

* * *

hope you liked it i will write more. please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all i don't own anything. i keep forgetting to say that so forgive me. I hope this one makes you smile!**

Alice POV

I rolled out of bed. I looked out of the window. There was a ghost of a dear running by. I quickly looked away. My other power is the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Which really sucks. You may think it's so cool. Its not. Try passing a cemetery. I looked into the mirror. My hair was in a messy pony tail. The alarm clock had said 10. I began to walk down stairs. I saw fang asleep. He was snoring! I bit my lip and my laughs came out in snorts. Then Max crept down the stairs. I motioned her over. I looked to my left Iggy slept peacefully in the la-z-boy. Max was giggling quietly. Then she pulled me into the kitchen.

"We have to do something."

"Like?'' I asked.

"A prank." Well I kind of figured that out. I thought for a little bit.

"I got it!" I explained it to max and then we parted to get the stuff. I ran to my mother's room and got her hamster. Blondie is his name. I went down back to the kitchen. Max was holding the whipped cream and a small tube of red dye.

"Does this make it pink?" I nodded. We got a small bowl and sprayed some reddi whip in to. Then we added the dye until it was pink. Then I filled up another bowl with water.

"You're sure he's a heavy sleeper?" Max nodded. With that I put the bowl of water right above his knees. Max put the pink whipped cream on his hand. I still held Blondie. Max tickled Fangs nose and his now pink hand went to his face. His face was now covered with pink reddi whip. I was beginning to crack up. So then I ran and got the camera. I took like three pictures. Then Max lifted the collar of fangs shirt and I put Blondie down it. After Blondie began to scurry Fang jumped up. I got a picture! The bowl of water spilled onto his crotch and some of the couch making it look like he wet himself. Max and I collapsed laughing.

"Okay Fang can I have my moms hamster back?" he gave me the finger and handed me Blondie. I couldn't stop laughing. Iggy woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. I answered

"Well see my hamster was running loose on fang and he wet himself. Oh and we put pink reddi whip on his hand and face." Iggy laughed.

"I did not wet myself."

"Really because we got it on camera!" Max said showing him the picture. Everyone else in the room but Fang was having laughing fits.

Then Angel, Gazzy and Bella entered the room. They took one look at Fang and burst out laughing.

"Where's Nudge?" Max said between Laughs.

"She is cuddling with her pillow." Bella tells her. I raise my eyebrows at the same time max does.

"She's still asleep" angel says. Max and I nod. I motion towards Fang.

"Come on Fang. Lets get you cleaned up." I take him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Okay you can use my shampoo and conditioner or Bella's shampoo and conditioner. Mine smells like coconut and hers smells a bit like drugged fruit punch. But don't tell her I said that. We take great pride in our hair smelling like the shampoo." He smiled.

"Hold on let me get you a towel." I left the room and came back with a towel that had anagrammed A C M. my middle name is Catherine.

"Oh and be careful the lock is broken. But I won't let anybody up here until your done." He nodded and I went back downstairs.

Bella POV

"So what do you guys want?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Iggy asked. I looked through the fridge.

"You know what I'm going to make you guys breakfast. Any allergies?" I said. No one said anything. So then I took two bowls and got out the graham crackers. I put a broken stack in one bowl and the other broken stack in the other bowl. Then I poured some milk in the bowls. I put it in front of Gazzy and Angel and handed them some spoons. **(A/n I swear this is a breakfast food. My family eats it all the time.) **They began eating it.

"It's good." Gazzy said. I smiled and nodded. Then I made four pieces of toast. I put butter on all of them. Then I put cinnamon sugar on it. **(A/n cinnamon sugar is just cinnamon and sugar mixed together.) **Then I put it on separate plates and gave one plate to Iggy and one to Max. They ate and told me it was good. I made myself a cheese omelet. Then Alice came into the kitchen. She poured herself some pops and milk. Then she joined us at the dinning room table. We all ate in silence.

"So what do y'all wanna do today?" My sister was attempting small talk.

They all shrugged. And my sister had failed at small talk.

"Thank you for breakfast Bella." Angel said. I grinned like a fool.

"You're absolutely welcome." I replied and then I heard a shriek. And then a loud GET OUT and then some mumbling. I looked at Alice. Then Max said

"You didn't tell Nudge that Fang was taking a shower" and then I added

"Or that the bathroom door's lock was broken." Alice simply said

"Nope." And the whole table burst out laughing.

* * *

please read and review!


End file.
